The present invention relates to an communication system consists of terminal equipment on a transmission side terminal equipment on a reception side, and a communication network with calling subscriber's number information service which informs the terminal equipment on the reception side of a telephone number of the terminal equipment on the transmission side before establishment of a call or communication, in which the terminal equipment on the reception side is operative to automatically call back in response to only calls from specified terminal equipment on transmission sides so that a communication expense for the call or communication is put to an account of the terminal equipment on the reception side.
In public networks, reception prepaid services such as the collect call and the toll-free dial have already been available.
The collect call is established as follows.
First, a transmitter dials a prescribed telephone number to call a switchboard and inform the operator of a telephone number of a receiver. Next, the operator makes a call to the receiver corresponding to the telephone number informed by the transmitter to confirm that a communication expense for the call in question will be put to an account of the receiver. When compliance is given by the receiver, the operator establishes a call between the transmitter and receiver. After that time, the communication expense is put to an account of the receiver.
On the other hand, the toll-free dial is established as follows. First, a transmitter dials a prescribed telephone number, e.g., "10120" (which corresponds to "800" in the USA). A switching system automatically recognizes it. When the telephonic communication between the transmitter and receiver is established, the switching system automatically puts a communication expense for the call in question to an account of the receiver.
A drawback with respect to the collect call is that it takes much time for the operator to establish a call or communication between the transmitter and receiver. In the other hand, a drawback with respect to the toll-free dial is that the receiver must response to every call, so that communication expenses for all calls even including calls from unspecified persons are put to accounts of the receiver.